Connected Prayers
by lazura234
Summary: By a twist of fate, two girls who were brought to two different animes/manga worlds are found to be targets. After being the first two to confront the masterminds once their worlds have been merged, the two only find themselves to fall into an unfortunate trap. Their friends seek out to save them. But will both sides agree to work together? Read CHnH and Guilty Chains series 1st.
1. Prologue

**Lazura: This all started with a crack chapter xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>A masked man sighed as he tapped his fingers against the arm of his specially made chair.<p>

"I don't agree with this decision."

The man stood up, "We've already allowed the Vendice to control the trini-sette. What is it you're aiming?"

The other being standing before him smirked, "Just a little revenge. And I'll need you, Checkerface, to do the job!"

"Madness...!" Checkerface scoffed as he backed away, "To think someone of your kind can bypass the boundaries between our separated worlds. Only three people in my world had the ability to do this."

"Hoh...Three, huh?" Stepping into the light a man wearing many shirts and a bandaged covered face was revealed,"Sorry to say, but I inherited this power from one of the people in my world. And if you don't mind...I'll let my madness do the talking in order to take control of you!"

* * *

><p>"Hee..Ahahahaha!" Checkerface made a maniacal laugh, "Tsunomichi-kun."<p>

"Y-Yes, Checkerface-sama!" Tsunomichi stuttered, he recently saw the aftermath of the changes on his boss.

Red eyes stared back to Tsunomichi through the checkered-patterned mask.

"I want you to send this invitation to her. Make sure no one else but her gets it!"

"Yes..." Tsunomichi can't help it, only to say this in his mind.

_What in the world happened in that meeting with that scary person that called himself a kishin?_

* * *

><p>"Kaguya, make sure that experiment of Medusa's is locked up in the jail." The kishin ordered the clown that stood before him. She bowed.<p>

"I'll make sure of it, Kishin-sama."

"Now all that's left is to merge these two worlds with the Star Flames and Void of Chaos." The kishin commanded to the group of clowns before him, "Make sure, Checkerface is following my orders!"

"Yes, Kishin-sama!"

As his clown minions dispatched, the kishin smiled eagerly, "Now it's time to use you. Asura."

"Damn you. Even after all that work they've been through into sealing you!"

"Ah ah ah!" The kishin waved his hand, "I'm going to borrow your body again. Now be good and let me talk to your precious friend!"

* * *

><p>A girl with short black-haired and brown eyes stared at the sky from the rooftop of her school. Wearing the mandatory school uniform, she wondered about how peaceful it was after the last fight of the battle between arcobalenos.<p>

At the same time a brown-haired and blue-eyed girl stared at the same sky from the balcony of the school she was working in. Wearing a white dress shirt, black neck tie, black battle skirt, and brown mary-janes. It was only a week after the events of incarceration of the first Kishin.

"It's so peaceful here." They both muttered as they awaited. Awaited alone in both sides of their worlds.

However they didn't know of the danger that was coming after them.


	2. Suzuki Mayuri (1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>My name Suzuki Mayuri. 14 years old. Currently I'm a student in Namimori Middle School, but originally I wasn't from this world.<p>

One year ago, I made wish in wanting to go to be in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't believe that I would die in my world to move over to their world. In that process I met my guardian, Michael or Suzuki Kyosuke, who trained me in using a new flame compared to the canon seven flames. Star Flames.

Now that I think back to it, the adventures and days that passed by were fun, sorrowful, hateful, and content.

I didn't expect that my heritage would be intertwined in the events of KHR as well. It's even more shocking when your guardian happens to be your ancestor even though he is only 19. Just wait till he is 21. Then I shall dub him forever 21. Haha!

All in all, our current time is calming. The only time that awaits us now is our eventful future as the guardians of the future Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even after the events of the Arcobaleno and our accidental trip in the past, future, and against an old famiglia connected to the Vongola.

I believe that Tsuna will indeed become a good boss.

Now if only he confessed to Kyoko for once.

"Hey, Mayu-nee?" An albino girl entered my room. Ah, this is Yuki, my newly adopted sister. Formerly she was a clone of my DNA created by Byakuran Gesso that earned her the right in wielding the illusory Star Mare Ring. The partner of the Star Vongola Ring and Star Pacifier in the trini-sette.

Right now, I'm doing my best in living a normal life with me and Michael at her side.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh this..." I closed my manga, it was one of the old animes/manga I watched and read before I entered this world, "I decided to catch up with an old hobby. This one is called Soul Eater. It has an interesting storyline, plus one of the major characters is a girl."

"Interesting, can I read it too?" Yuki asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Just when Mayuri was about to go to sleep.<p>

"Mayuri."

A familiar voice sounded in her head. One that she hasn't heard in a while.

"Luna? I thought you already went to rest after the arcobaleno battles?"

"There's something that's been bothering me." Luna's voice seemed wary, "I fear that something might be happening, I suggest you be on your toes. Checkerface's flame has changed."

"Changed? Checkerface of all people? But he has a strong resolution, why would his flame change?"

"I don't know...and it's worrying me."

Mayuri gave a faint smile. Even if she couldn't see Luna anymore, Mayuri knew that Luna can see her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm strong enough to defend myself to say the least!" Mayuri spoke quietly.

Luna didn't respond, however Mayuri could hear a soft sigh.

"Please don't do anything reckless."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Luna seemed quite shaken up last night...is something happening today? <em>

"Suzuki-san, are you alright?" A girl wearing a skull eye patch came up, "You seemed quite out of it today in class."

"It's nothing, Chrome-chan." Mayuri assured Chrome, "Just thinking about the future."

"Is that so?" The eye patched girl blinked at Mayuri. Chrome knew it wasn't like Mayuri to suddenly say that she's been thinking about the future. Mayuri was more of a person that thought about current events than the future.

"Yes, so if you'll excuse me." Mayuri stood up taking her book bag, "I need to visit Kyoya, otherwise he'll get mad at me for not returning these organized paperwork."

As Mayuri walked away. Chrome proceeded to talk to their boss. A gravity defying brown-haired teen was talking to an angry silver-haired teen who was glaring at a smiling raven haired teen.

"Boss..." Chrome alerted the brown-haired teen who jerked his head in surprise.

"Hie, Chrome! You know you call me Tsuna, right Chrome?"

"No. Boss is boss."

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"She's right, jyuudaime. You're our boss!" The silver-haired teen announced proudly.

"Agh, Gokudera-kun! I'm not the boss of anyone!"

"But you are, Tsuna!" The raven-haired teen added.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna was baffled. He truly couldn't believe he finally accepted to take on the place as the new Vongola Boss.

"Well, Chrome, what is it that you wanted?" Tsuna resumed his earlier conversation before forgetting.

"Um, has anything bad happened to Suzuki-san lately?"

Yamamoto started,"Why?"

Chrome continued,"It's just today. Suzuki-san seemed out of it. So I wondered if boss knew anything?"

"Mayu-san...it's probably nothing for now, Chrome. It's Mayu-san we're talking about. We shouldn't worry about her well-being." Tsuna ushered his mist guardian.

"I see. Thank you, Boss."

"Chrome...please just call me Tsuna."

* * *

><p>"Kyoya." Mayuri entered the disciplinary committee room. There sitting behind a large desk was none other than the infamous disciplinary chairman, Hibari Kyoya. He was simply finishing more paper work. It was almost time for the third-year students to graduate, so more paper work was meant to be finished. Mayuri decided to help Hibari in the process.<p>

"I brought the papers from yesterday. Do you want me to place them in the filing cabinet?"

"Hn." His usual reply to her.

As Mayuri filed away the papers, Kusakabe entered the room placing a tray of freshly brewed tea.

"Good afternoon, Kyo-san. Suzuki-san." Kusakabe would often greet to the two. Only Mayuri would properly return his kind greeting.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kusakabe-san."

A swift bow of leaving, Kusakabe would often leave the two alone.

Mayuri would finish her assignments as Hibari drank his tea before her.

"Kyoya." Mayuri broke their peaceful silence while placing her pen down, "You're not planning on merging Namimori Middle School and Namimori High School together are you?"

Hibari didn't respond, except continued to drink his tea.

You're going to do it anyway aren't you...

"You're really going to do it..."

"So what if I am." Hibari answered in his serious tone, "There were no objections."

"You got Kusakabe-san and the other disciplinary members to enforce it didn't you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"I knew it!" Mayuri stood up pointing an accusing finger at Hibari, "Didn't I tell you to stop unnecessary reinforcements?!"

This time Hibari stood up, taking the arm that pointed directly at him.

"H-Hey! Listen to me!" She soon felt herself being pulled closer to Hibari. Without realization, Mayuri felt herself being embraced by the carnivorous chairman.

"You're not yourself today."

_Does nothing get passed by him without being notified?_

"I." Mayuri hesitated before returning the embrace, "It's nothing, Kyoya. I just feel a little frustrated, but thank you for noticing my feelings."

However the hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Hibari Kyoya, but only for now he believed that hesitation of her's was simply anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Way Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Mayuri froze the moment she reached the front if her house. There standing in front of the gate was none other than Tsunomichi. A mere messenger of Checkerface's, that was thought to have left alongside Checkerface.<p>

"Oh, Suzuki Mayuri-san!" Tsunomichi cried as he fumbled to get a checker decor letter, "This is a letter directly from Checkerface-sama. Now, I'll be on my way!"

"W-Wait!" But it was too late, Tsunomichi had disappeared without a trace leaving Mayuri to stare at the envelope in her hand with curiosity.

"What in the world is going on?"


	3. Aurelia Reeds (1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Soul Eater at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><em>(Wiping All Out P3P OST)<em>

"Wiping all out...I won't go." My name Aurelia Reeds. Formerly a high school student with the capabilities to take care of myself. Right now, I'm now a part of the staff of an academy by the name of DWMA.

The same one in Soul Eater?

...yep.

"Until it's over." If you're wondering how I got here, well it's a bit of a long story.

One day a friend of mines introduced to me yet another one of her favorite anime/manga series she's been fangirling about. Annoyed by her own antics, I decided to go ahead and watch the DVD she badgered me on watching. That night, I ended up being pulled into a void-like submerge after being lured in by a voice. Turns out that voice happened to be an old friend of mine as well as the enemy that dragged me down in the first place. His name Asura. In fact he happened to be the major antagonist of the anime I recently watched called Soul Eater. Coincidence? I wonder whether that day was one or not.

During my first few months here, I made sure to not get close to anyone. I didn't want to trouble their hospitality. Their kindness was more than enough.

Until the dreaded night of the afreet's awakening happened. I found out more to the truth about why the current Asura wasn't the same one that I met. I also became a meister that night. My partner Richter or rather Shade infused his soul into my tonfas, allowing me to fight along the others in the battle against the afreet.

"Come to me, and let it be one."

One Year past, and I have gotten used to the life I assumed here in the world. After operation brew, I saved a boy by the name of Mathias. I prefered to call him Matt. He was originally a part of a clan that was nearly dying. However as an orphan, I sought in seeking Lord Death's permission to take care of him. However a few weeks later I ended up being forced back to my regular world. Staying there for two years, until Noah returned and acquired me and Matt as his collection in the book of eibon.

I ended up learning more truth about my mother as well as the reason I wasn't easily effected by madness and insanity. My human soul changed into a chaos soul, proof of being a descendant of the children of chaos.

Thus leading me to seek my aunt, otherwise mother's twin, to understand my soul. It ended up with just us battling the so-called void of chaos.

Finally the last battle was upon us, and I arrived just in time before the three meisters went down by enhancing Maka's grigori soul through my chaos soul.

And blah blah blah, the Afreet was defeated. Crona, Ragnarok, and Asura ended up getting incarcerated along with the damn Afreet.

In the future me and Maka hope to release them one day without the Afreet escaping.

Currently Kid will become the new Lord Death of the DWMA.

I have no doubts that he'll become a great Lord Death.

"Now that I think about I remembered the day when everyone found out about the KHR video I kept watching over and over."

* * *

><p><strong>Before Matt arrived...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about Aura's been listening to that music player for a while now." Liz began to notice how Aura would be laughing to herself after school just by listening to music, "She hasn't really said anything about her favorite music."<p>

"You're right..." Maka turned her head over to assistant fiddling with her music player, headphone clips locked on her head, "Maybe we can unplug the headphones that way we can see it."

"Hahaha! It is I, Black Star has arrived to save the day!" Black Star jumped on top of the table announcing his entrance.

"I'm sorry..." Tsubaki apologized to the group, "But Black Star overheard you two. Stating he wanted to help you guys."

"Me too!" Patty raised her hand agreeing, "I can hold her down while Black Star steals her music player!"

"Okay, operation steal Aura's music player and see what she's watching is a go!" Liz commanded as the agents set off.

Close by Kid and Soul raised a brow.

"What's so cool about Aura's music player?" Soul asked Kid who shrugged in response, "Well she hasn't really showed anyone what she's been listening to lately."

On Aura's side...

Aura was going to replay the video on her iPod one last time.

_Okay...just one last time then I'm done with this video._

"Aura!" Only to be rammed on to the floor by Patty discarding the iPod on the floor.

Black swipes the music player away handing it over to Maka, "Hmph! You can thank me later!"

"Oof! Patty?!" Aura's eyes buldged over to the rest of the gang, "WAIT WAIT! D-DON'T WATCH THAT, PLEASE!"

"Aura is panicking this much?" Liz gave a sly smile, "Let's all watch it!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Aura screeched as Liz and Maka rewinded the video. Tsubaki, Soul, Kid, and Black Star peered to watch the video. It's titled Fantastic Baby from Vongola Crack.

For the first 34 seconds of the video, it displayed pictures of various guys from what looked like an anime dealing with strange fighting and colorful flames. Until the 35th second screen, it said: April Fool's. The rest of the video just showed the first guy displayed in the beginning of the video wearing a cape. The background had the words 'Fantastic Baby' typed behind the character as the music continued on.

"Pfft...ahahahaha!" Liz couldn't hold back. Neither could Black Star stop themselves from laughing from that one video.

Aura hid her face on the muttering various curse words under Patty's fit of giggles.

"Wow. I didn't knew you were interested in this sort of thing, Aura." Tsubaki tried to compliment Aura who only pouted in return.

Maka thus noted while hitting her fist against the palm of her other hand, "Now I understand why Shade is a pair of tonfas."

"I don't see how you find these guys cool, Aura." Soul commented

"I'm surprised that you liked this kind of stuff." Kid continued.

Aura snatched the music player away from Liz after being released from Patty's hug.

"What I'm interested in has nothing to do you people," Aura spatted while running outside of the classroom.

"And my love for Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't need to be seen in another anime like this one as well." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm probably going to be black mailed by Liz and Maka in the future..." I sighed to myself while stopping my music player. I returned my gaze to the new moon in the sky, "Don't worry Crona, Ragnarok, and Asura...we'll set you guys free one day."<p> 


End file.
